


Berry Nice

by Chaos_Greymistchild



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bad Puns, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, and, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Greymistchild/pseuds/Chaos_Greymistchild
Summary: “Can I kiss you?"“If you don’t,” Kisuke said with remarkable control, “I think I might do something regrettable.”“Okay.”
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 192
Collections: UraIchi Prompt Challenge #4





	Berry Nice

**Author's Note:**

> UraIchi Prompt Challenge #4; prompt 28. First Kiss

Ichigo scowled at Kisuke, even as he began putting handfuls of candy onto the counter for Kisuke to ring up. He just _knew_ that Kisuke was going to make that joke.

“Don’t even,” he warned Kisuke.

And, because _of course he did_ , Kisuke smirked, plainly visible and wide with his hands too occupied to cover it with his fan. “How _berry_ good of you to buy from me.”

Kisuke had to say it in English too, because of course the pun didn’t work at _all_ in Japanese.

“I hate you,” Ichigo said, head dropping to thunk onto the counter.

Kisuke just nudged his head aside to scan the last few candies. “Maa, Ichigo. Why, it’s almost like you’re telling me to continue!”

He lifted his head to deadpan, “Kisuke, _why_.”

He definitely didn’t expect Kisuke to cackle and to say, “Why obviously because I _like_ you, Ichigo.”

“Did you mean that?” he demanded, bracing against his arms crossed on the counter and looking up at Kisuke.

A snap, and then fan was drawn again and covering the half of Kisuke’s face that could be seen from under his hat. “Did I mean what?”

“That you like me?”

Kisuke leaned down on the counter to mirror him, their faces only a hands width apart. “What do you _think_ , Ichigo?”

He didn’t give Kisuke any time to reconsider, or to pull back. Just gripped Kisuke by the back of his head, causing a strangled sound to spill from Kisuke’s lips and asked, “Can I kiss you?”

“If you don’t,” Kisuke said with remarkable control, “I think I might do something regrettable.”

“Okay.”

And then he hauled him in the rest of the way.


End file.
